


"Like a king"

by lepetitjames



Series: Imagined slights [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, King Thor, Loki fluff, loki drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetitjames/pseuds/lepetitjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do I look?"</p>
<p>Loki adores his Brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Like a king"

**Author's Note:**

> A first try at writing something like fluff? At least, it isn't angst.

Loki’s green eyes gleam when something pleases him. A prank, mastering of some magic, his Brother…

Thor with his thundering voice that mingled with others in drunken cries of “Another!” that Loki quietly disapproved of, Thor with his tactless actions and terrible planning skills.

///

Loki doesn’t cheer with the rest when his Brother finally proves himself worthy of Mjolnir, but his eyes are bright, trained on Thor.

Thor is shining in the light of his glory, crimson cape billowing and face bright under the silver helmet. He raises the hammer, triumphant.

///

**  
**“How do I look?” Thor asks, before his coronation.


End file.
